I Know What I Am
by xlabx7
Summary: Not a song-fic. How do you move on from losing two people in one night? Watch or read as the gang tries to keep going on with life, let in new members, and have a good time. OCs, minor abuse, and fluff! Review and try it! I do NOT own the Outsiders, sadly
1. Hiding

_**I do not under any circumstances own THE OUTSIDERS; S.E. Hinton beat me to writing it… ***__**shakes fist like old Grandma/Grandpa**__*****_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, you can even say it's terrible.**_

JARROD POV

Walking back from the Daily Double was freaking me out. Ya I had the gang to watch my back, but the cool winds in August hinted of bad things. We were coming back it was about midnight and things were just getting started. For the past two blocks a blue Mustang brimming with Socs had been trailing us.

You might have thought beating their jacked up preppy asses would make them back off. Nope. They had to beat us twice as hard. Before Socs would back off if one of our girls was around, but now they didn't care.

Flicking his cigarette Steve tightened his arm around Christie, his girlfriend for the past month. Two-Bit smiled and sped up our pace. Soda bent down to pick up an old discarded pop bottle. Pony looked around trying to use his head and then was handed a chain by Darry.

I started pulling out the switchblade Two-Bit helped me steal. The Soc filled car pulled to a stop and all of them jumped out; I counted eight in total. The leader sneered at us, "What are you ugly greasers and your overused broads doing here?"

No one could say anything. It was one thing to disrespect us, but the ladies were something else. Some of them had some class; they just didn't show it all the time. Darry's girl, Angela or Avengela _**(A/N: got it from avenging),**_ piped up, "We are walking. It's something you do instead of driving. Sometimes it's considered exercise. You boys should really try it sometime."

The head Soc pushed back his blonde hair giving Darry a dirty look. "Darrel your girls gotta mouth. I might need to teach her how to control it."

"Well, Paul, ya better shut up before I beat your scrawny backside again."

Paul was once Darry's friend. Back when Darry was in high school playing as quarterback Paul was his best linebacker. They were buddy, buddy according to Pony. You could see it in their eyes; all the friendly moments were gone. They were only enemies now and forever.

"Paul just let us go. You're out numbered. We have a few tricks." Pony wasn't lying too much. We had blades, chains, and pop bottles. Our numbers were less though, only seven to their eight. Well six, though I could call my little brother Brayden from here. He teamed up with Pony on one Soc. They both were tiny, but could pack a punch.

My brother and I meet up with Pony and the gang when we read about them. Both of us were from the city and we needed a safer place. They needed new member and we easily bonded. No initiation like they had in New York, just a quick we're buddies. They weren't really a gang though, just a group of friends who stood by each other through everything.

"Pony, we don't wanna fight, just talk to us. Do we scare you? There is no need to be threatening." He smirked, eyes crinkling, like Soda did when he smiled. This wasn't a smile though; it looked evil.

Paul advanced as his men stepped back. _Idiots they aren't even in sync. This should real be easy, _I thought. The Socs got in the car leaving Paul glaring at us. He slowly staked back saying, "We just wanted to talk. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Darry started leading us forward to finish dropping off Avengela and the other girls. We all walked them to their doorsteps looking for the Mustang. It never came.

After the girls were home we played poker, but I had to leave early. Brayden was 13 still at home with our parents, who were probably taking out their anger on him. No one knew what they did to us every day. We didn't want to be another Johnny. We hid it under our jackets. We hid everything from them.

_**FLY ON, **_

_** xlabx7**_

_**R&R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, you know you want to!**_


	2. Everything Will Be Okay Now

**Hey! I'm BACKKKKKK! Run fast, JK! ENJOY!**

**I still don't own this book, only my OCs!**

ANGELA POV

I walked in my house to find my mother passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey next to her. I sighed, picked it up and washed it out before throwing it in the trash. After finishing my daily routine of cleaning up after her I went upstairs to put the kids to bed.

Emilie, the six year old, perched happily on her top bunk as Beth, the thirteen year old, slept beneath her. I reached up and gave Emilie a quick kiss on the cheek then tucked her in. I trudged down the hall weariness finally taking over my senses and opened Brian's room door.

He looked up at me with his sparkling black eyes that matched mine. The only difference: his eyes held hope; mine were empty voids according to my mother. I looked like my cousin, Dally; we were both emotionless. We had our soft moments-but those were rare. My moments were with Darry or Emilie, Beth, and Brian; Dally's were with Johnny and me on occasion.

No one thought Dally had family. That he had people who loved him in this world. He did. He had my mom. She worshiped him. She drove us down to Tulsa from San Francisco just for his funeral. She cried the loudest in that room. She showed her grief vowing to wear black for the rest of her days.

I bent down and scooped little Brian up he cooed softly and then he gurgled. I smiled slightly before cooing back and pecking his bright pink cheeks. He squirmed when I put him down in the crib. I walked out of the room after plugging in the nightlight and leaving the door cracked.

I slipped into my room to find my mother sitting there glaring at my wall. She had another bottle by her side this time it was pure vodka. _I have to make sure she sleeps on her side to prevent choking or being smothered by her over vomit, _I thought. She pushed back her dyed blonde locks to stare almost through me with bloodshot eyes. The bed creaked as she started to stand. I ran to her side as she started to sway; that was my mistake.

"Angela Marie Bennieto, where the hell have you been?" The smell of alcohol floated through the air as she talked. I tried my best not to gag, but I couldn't stand the stench. You think maybe she would stop drinking after she lost my father to it years before, but no. She was like a Soc, you lose something and you work twice as hard at it.

"Ma, I was at the Daily Double. I got back about-" I paused to get a look at the clock, "an hour ago. You were passed out on the couch."

"Liar. You dirty, rotten, filthy girl. Beth, Emilie, and Brian look up to you and you act like a slut. How could you do this to me? Don't you love your Mama?"

"Yes I love you Mom, I didn't do anything."

"GET OUT! YOU CHEAP LIAR!" She screeched, successfully waking Beth, Emilie, and Brian. They were in my room within seconds all willing to take my side, well not Brian, but he didn't know what was going on. I looked at my mother. She wouldn't last without me.

"Ma, you need to sleep off the alcohol. You don't know what you're talking about," Beth said softly, bouncing Brian on her hip.

Suddenly a loud crack echoed through the room and I went stumbling back. "You got my babes to team up against me too? Son of a b-"

I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of that cursed room. Her yelling had been getting to me since I was seven. Don't get me wrong it started off as small skirmishes, but now it was more.

I was out on the sidewalk in front of our house as she yelled at me from inside. I felt tears fall down my face and bolted. I ran for at least three miles, until I got to the vacant lot. I lay down in the dewy grass and cried. Sobs racked body for at least fifty minutes before I picked myself up.

I turned heading to the Curtis house. If my mom found out she'd kill me. She never liked the gang since Dallas died. They were his murders, in her alcohol-plagued mind. They did everything wrong. I threw the backdoor open and walked pass the kitchen and down the hall to Darry's room. I wriggled onto the bed with him and instantly thought; _everything will be okay now._

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**If I get 7 comments (three more) I will update in a week. (Next Saturday)**

**10 comments I will update in two or three days! (Monday or Tuesday)**


	3. Cheater?

_**Hey, was ten reviews too much? I didn't think it was, but whatever. Ten is my hope for this chapter. IF YOU READ REVIEW, tell me what you like, or hate. SPREAD THIS STORY like wildfire please! Tell me what to fix. I NEED A BETA… **_

_**I still do NOT own The Outsiders! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

SODA POV

Today was Saturday, about the only day Darry had off now. He was trying to save up to buy some stupid ring for Avengela. He wasn't gonna marry her, but it was like that ring Dally rolled a drunk for. A ring to prove she was his.

I snuck through the halls heading to the bathroom. When I got to the door it was locked. I knocked softly and heard Pony whisper yell at me to get away. I mumbled and shuffled towards Darry's room. He had a bathroom off of his room.

I cracked his door first to make sure he was sleeping. I was not expecting the thing I saw next.

A blonde haired girl was asleep next to him. Darry was cheating on Avengela with Sylvia. The same whore that ruined Dally's life. I never really liked Angela, but she at least deserved better than this. At that moment I didn't care about keeping him asleep. I screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DARREL SHAYNNE CURTIS! SHE TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE CHEATING-WITH-WITH SYLVIA!"

Darry jumped out of bed in shock. The girl jerked up revealing a very familiar face that didn't resemble a fox, like Sylvia's.

"Holy crap. Angela what are you doing here?" Darry screamed on the floor in his boxers.

"Does this happen often?" said Two-Bit from behind me. He must have come in for breakfast. Pony poked his head around Two-Bit's shoulder then snickered. I looked back at the scene; Darry's eyes were the size of dinner plates while Angela tried to hide her face behind her hair.

"Angela, look at me. What happened?" Darry said softly rubbing his hand over a purple bruise on her cheekbone. She tried to hide her face behind her hair again, but Darry tucked it behind her ears.

"It-it was my mom. It's always my mom. She told me to get out and hit me in front of Emilie, Brian, and Beth. I ran after that and remembered your open backdoor. I needed a place to sleep, so I came here."

I motioned for Two-Bit and Pony to go make breakfast for five and went into the room. Angela had tears leaking out of her eyes and for once I saw what Darry saw in her. She wasn't just Dally's cousin that we met at his funeral; she was beautiful.

I sat down on the floor and slowly started to talk to her. She needed comforting that Darry couldn't give to her. I might not even be able to give it to her. Her pain couldn't be stopped by a band-aid, hug, or kiss. It was too deep we needed to let her get it out there.

Darry, Angela, and me sat in his room for the rest of the day. We would get quick visits from members of the gang. Two-Bit brought in food, Steve told her he was sorry, and Brayden, Jarrod's brother, said that he saw Beth, Emilie, and Brian playing outside.

By the ten o'clock Angela was laughing and smiling sitting on Darry's lap watching some corny sitcom on the TV with Pony. Things were looking up for her and us.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**REVIEW I WANT TEN or I can settle for less, again… REVIEWWWWWWWWWW please. YOU WILL GET MY ETERNAL LOVE (that's pretty special)!**

** Friday before break! Was Outsiders day! GREASER ALL THE WAY! I had a leather jacket, heels, green AND blue hair! It was so fun! **


	4. A Prince's Kiss

**Hey readers, if there are any of you. My first chapter got four reviews, the second three, and the third got two. DON'T MAKE THIS CHAPTER GET ONLY ONE! Please I love writing this, but it seems like no one reads. I will stop even if I don't want to. **

ONE WEEK HAS PASSED!

BETH POV (Angela's sister)

Ever since Mom kicked Angela out last week she turned her fury towards me. I was beaten every night until my brain didn't register the pain. I would sit on the ground as she kicked me wondering about everything.

In the beginning I would try and fight back. I would try and show her I wasn't going to sit back and take it. I was a fighter, like my dad.

He didn't let anything stop him except the death of his sister. That tore him apart. He turned to alcohol and made my mother join him. When we lost him to that she burrowed deeper into the oblivion whiskey gave her. She only stopped once when she was pregnant with Brian. Everyone thought she was better, but the moment he popped out she was back on the couch with the bottle.

"Come here you little wench!" Mom cooed in a creepy tone. I whimpered and went to put Emilie and Brian to bed before anything started. When I turned around from tucking Brian in she was there.

Her black eyes were bloodshot and her normally perfect hair looked electrocuted. She came forward and pulled me out of the room by my brown locks. I started screaming knowing that this beating would be the worst. I prayed that Brayden or Jarrod, my neighbors, would hear my pleas and rescue me.

BRAYDEN POV

I was sitting at the dinner table doing the last of my homework when I heard screaming. It sounded like the one time I walked in on our two cats doing stuff. This time it wasn't a cat; it was Beth.

Beth, the pretty petite girl next door. Beth, the brunette with a fiery temper who I thought could withstand anything. This was something she couldn't withstand. I could hear it in her cries. I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door.

I knew what abuse felt like. Both of my parents would slap us sometimes, but nothing like Mrs. Bennieto. I could still remember the one time I heard and saw her beating up Angela. She never tried to make it up to them like our parents did. She just drank it away.

I didn't even knock on the front door. I threw it open and dashed up the stairs to where the screams were coming from. In the hall right after the stairs was Beth. She was being pushed back against the wall repeatedly. There was already a huge dent where her head kept banging.

I ran forwards and pulled Mrs. Bennieto off of Beth's petite frame. She gave me a weak smile as I pulled her raging mother into her room to sleep it off. I carefully lay her down on her side incase she puked and went to check on Beth.

She sat on the floor head on her knees softly crying. I dropped down to her height and before I could say anything she kissed me. I tensed up and sat there like a brick for a few seconds before I reacted. Then she broke away smiling.

"I thought that was best moment for the prince to get his kiss." She said as I helped her up and tucked her into bed.

"Don't be afraid to scream again, I'll always come. I'm here for you." I was debating whether or not to add I love you. I just smiled and turned to close her door.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**R&R, please, if I don't get more I'm stopping. I REALLY don't want to!**


	5. Good Bye

BETH POV

I woke up to the sound of Brian's wailing. Even with Mom being a drunk she normally would be up in the mornings to feed Brian and herself. I stumbled out of bed groggily successfully cracking my skull on Emilie's bed. I muttered a few curses I'd learned from my Dad and made my way over to the cracked mirror on the desk.

There was light bruise coming on my forehead but it didn't even compare to the knot on the back of my head and the cuts scattering around my face. I slowly reached a hand up to tap one of the scratches running from the corner of my eye to my mouth. Suddenly another screech floated through the walls to my ears.

"Look, Beth I'm not allowed to feed the baby. Go get it." Emilie sleepily ordered. I smiled slightly before rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and going to Brian's room.

Inside he lay twisting and turning on the bed in a puddle of his own urine and poop. I held my breath and reached in to grab him and carry his sopping body to the bathroom. He slowed his cries as I changed him softly singing him the lullaby Angela came up with.

"I'm right here, there's nothing to fear. Hush little baby everything will be all right, stay quiet through the night. Though you can't see it now, things will get better somehow," I pulled his sodden body against me and finished, "lay down your little head, on your little bed. Have sweet dreams, filled with happy things."

I placed him in the baby tub as I filled it with lukewarm water. He gurgled and splashed around with the water. I smiled down at him and stopped the water before it hit his bent knees. He frowned, but quickly went back to playing around at I washed his body.

I pulled him out and wiped his clean body off with one of the towels. He kept cooing and singing to himself as I carried downstairs by my mother's room. I looked in to see what the hold up was. She lay facedown in her bed like a plank. I shrugged and called for Emilie to come down and help me make breakfast.

I placed Brian in his highchair and went to get a bottle for him. When I turned around Emilie was perched at the table talking to Brian. I handed her the bottle and she started feeding him. I leaned over the gas stove and started making eggs in the skillet. Emilie crept up beside me after awhile and washed out the empty bottle, before turning to me.

"Beth when I was coming down I checked on Mom. She wasn't moving at all, not her chest or eyes." I dropped the pan and turned to her aghast. She nodded the slightest bit and I ran up the stairs two at a time.

I flung open the door until it slammed the wall and leapt to her bedside. With my head at this level I could smell the puke. She died the same way my father did, smothering themselves in their own puke. I pushed her onto her back and pulled the blankets over her petite frame.

I went downstairs not really registering what had happened. Emilie was in the kitchen eating her half of the eggs out of the skillet. I smiled softy at her and walked out the door. I slammed the door like always, only that time it seemed much louder. I looked back at the door expecting something else, but instead I found Emilie with Brian on her hip closing the door.

"I wanna see Angela too." She leaned against the doorframe knowing I wouldn't leave her alone with the baby and a corpse. I frowned and nodded at her to follow me.

TIME LASP

I raised my hand to knock on the Curtis' door, but Emilie just waltz in. She cheerfully called, "'Ello is anyone home at this hour of the day?"

Everyone came running in from all around the house. Emilie ran forward to Soda and deposited Brian to him before running to play with Pony and Brayden. I turned to face Angela, Darry, Pony, Brayden, Jarrod, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit. _Oh great, they're all here,_ I thought.

"Angie, it's M-" Before I could even tell her she burst into tears and incoherent words. I threw myself to her wilting frame and squeezed letting my tears mix with hers.

"I knew it. I knew the moment I ran from the house. She wouldn't live without me. You knew it too, you told her." She said before more sobs racked her body. I held her fiercely and tried to calm her and myself at the same time. I felt the tears dry up and pulled back from her iron grip. Angela wiped away the last of my tears before dragging Darry to the couch.

They both hugged each other and she kept crying for an hour or so. I quietly cleared my throat and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"We need a plan. She's still in the bedroom of our house."

"Soda called she's not the cops got her. We can start planning a funeral. I don't think we'll need an autopsy, she died in her own vomit." Angela shuddered.

With that we, being Angela, Darry, Soda, Pony, Brayden, Emilie, and I, sat in a circle on the ground and started planning the funeral for a misunderstood woman. It seemed like we had no heart moving on this fast, but we knew this was coming.


	6. Funeral

ANGELA POV

I looked over Emilie's dress again. Her black dress brought out the greens in her hazel eyes and the sheer blondeness of her curling locks. She gave me a weak smile and I once again adjusted the ribbon holding back her hair.

"Angie, I'm dressed you should fix up Beth, Brian, and then maybe, I dunno get dressed." I smiled at her show of authority and planted a kiss on her cheek before turning to find Beth.

I walked into the family room to find the gang, Beth, and Brian sitting on the couch. Brian was teething on Darry's finger as they stared blankly at the news. Beth got up and spun in a circle to show me she was in the black knee length dress I'd laid out for her earlier. Soda stood up and spun also showing off his black ensemble and then paused at the end lying on finger on his lips as if shushing me.

"Ang, you need to get dressed." Darry reminded me.

"I can help if you need help." Two-Bit good-naturedly joked. I smiled and shook my head in unison with Darry. I then glided to my room and took out the black dress I'd taken from our house to wear. I shimmed out of the pajamas I'd been wearing for the past day and into the velvet dress.

I let my fingers softy trail down the sides of the dress to make sure the wrinkles were al gone until two hands collided with mine at my hips. A comforting pair of lips pressed into my temple. Darry then wrapped his hands around my waist successfully pulling our bodies closer together.

"You look great. I'm really happy your mine. I-I saved up a little money to buy you this little, um." He stuttered.

"Darry what is it?" I said leaning my head back onto his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"I got you this… I really hope you like it."

He took one arm off of my waist, dug in his pocket, and deposited it into my left hand. I looked down to see one of the rings those Socs girls always wear. It was a light silver knotted ring. Around the edges it looked coiled and had little line designs. I flipped it over and saw it was engraved: 'amore prosperabitur' or love will prosper in Latin. I turned in his arms and kissed him before he could react.

We stood there locked in each other's arms until Two-Bit and Steve kicked the door open wolf whistling. I reluctantly pulled back from Darry to glare at the intruders. They stood wide-eyed, mouths agape at our entwined position.

"Darry you bad boy. Her mother's been dead for what, a day, and you already try and get in her pants." Two-Bit said puffing out his chest. I squirmed closer to Darry when he mentioned the death of my mother, but it wasn't too bad compared to before. Steve started laughing and called for Soda to come in the room and help them. Seconds later his blonde, tuff, mob of hair was visible pushing the laughing boys apart.

"Congrats. I would like to be a welcomin' the soon to be, Mistuh and Missus Darrel Curtis" Soda proudly stated in a thick country accent he made up from thin air. Darry smiled and kissed the top of my head before shaking his head and going over to swat the boys out of the room. He then closed the door in their faces as they pretended to whimper like dogs.

"Dare, we do have a funeral to head to…" I trailed off knowing that neither of us wanted to go. He sighed and plopped down on the bed resting his head in his tense hands. I went to sit beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. He huffed and turned to face me with sorrow filled eyes. I started to turn away from his intense stare, but he caught my chin.

"Angela, I really want to help you, but there isn't enough room in the house. You need to-you gotta, um, to head back home. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you until it really needed to be done, but Soda said I should tell you and give you warning. So I decided I'd tell you after you understood how much I really do love you, which is a whole lot. That ring took two weeks worth of paychecks. Oh, I shouldn't have told you that. Another thing to add to the list of things I'm sorry for-" I cut his rambling of with a lingering kiss followed by another two pecks. I rose up from the bed and dragged him up with me.

"Darry, I still have my mother's house. That was the one thing I got in her will. I already knew you loved me, and I hope you know I love you too," I squeezed his hand, "if the ring was this much money take it back. I don't need objects to know of your love, I'm not that kind of girl." I smiled to finish off my little speech and opened up the door.

Darry pulled me back and pinned me against the wall before kissing up my neck, giving me a long kiss on the lips and running to go get the cars. Cherry Valance lent us her red Sting Ray to use. Two-Bit, Steve, Pony, and Jarrod piled into the Curtis rust truck that was being driven by Soda and Emilie, Brian, Brayden, and I climbed into her car. Darry was already at the wheel and waited peacefully until I have Brian buckled on my lap.

He looked in the mirror and winked at me before pulling out of the driveway much slower than Soda. Brayden and him filled the car with useless chitchat until we got to the graveyard. The rest of the gang were already lined up at the freshly dug hole and had the ashes. Soda handed them to me when I got out of the car and handed him Brian.

I looked down at my white knuckles gripping the ashes and my old life. I was the new Mom. I'd make things better. I'd be there for the kids. She would've been if she could've controlled it. No one can control everything though. Darry coughed and Emilie sniffled uncontrollably until Darry picked up her shaking frame. Beth came closer to me as if hoping to see our mother's last smile in the shining metal surface.

I sniffled and bent down, careful not to flash anyone, and placed her remains in the ground. Steve came forward with a few of the wildflowers that were growing all around. He let them drift down into the grave before stepping back to his place in the line. Beth came forward and mumbled incoherent words before picking up a handful of the dirty beside the hole and dropping it down. Everyone followed suit.

When it was my turn I stepped to the very edge of the now half filled grave and said the last words I could ever think of saying to her, "This is not the end." She wasn't done with life. The alcohol was a pause, but she would have come back if she had the time. I robotically bent down to pick up my handful and toss it over the metal container. Darry coughed and I abruptly turned on my heel ready to go.

Without looking back I trudged to the car as my legs started to feel like lead. I heard someone call me back, but I was done. It wasn't the end for my mom maybe, but it was the end for me. I was supposed to take her place. I had always trashed her and thought I was a better mother than her. With her gone, I was actually in that place. Things seemed harder to do now.

Darry grabbed my swinging right arm and pulled me back a half step. I flung my whole body around. Hair obstructed my view, but I could still see the small blobs of the gang and my family.

"You are not going to walk out on them now. I know you thought you could do it before now. I know you can do it even now. I felt this same way; everything will be okay. We will prosper. I promise you baby." He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead before taking my hand and whistling for the gang to come. We walked back to the car somberly and ready to face the rest of life.

TIME SKIP!

Back at the house Emilie was like a dog. She walked around everywhere making sure things were still to her liking. Beth sat down on the couch staring straight at the wall angrily. Whenever someone interfered with her view she would yell at said person. Brian was asleep in his crib. I was looking through the newspaper for a second job.

"Angela, time for work!" Emilie sang to me. I closed the newspaper and grabbed Beth.

"Snap out of it, you're in charge dearie." I patted her head and walked out the door to my job at the Dingo as a waitress.

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**

**The review button is bigger HIT IT!**

**Next chapter will be up sooner!**


	7. Disowned

DARRY POV

I looked around the house when we got back from the funeral. Angela seemed a little distant when we dropped her off. I was slowly pacing the carpet in my bedroom that I had fallen on when she first came here. I sighed and leaned back on my bed.

This room held so many memories of Angela and I. Her waking up, hair tousled all around her head looking like seaweed. The way she would always duck and hide from me when she wakes up. How she would yell at me every morning to get dressed in the bathroom or to not look at her when she had to change. Only this morning her accepting the ring I gave her and the little make out we had before that. The way she softly chanted some child's lullaby in her sleep the words lulling me back to sleep.

I was sprawled out on the bed lost in my memories of us when Pony trotted in. He came over and sat down on the edge of my bed. I grunted while sitting back and swinging my legs over the bed.

"Whadda ya need?" I asked ruffling his hair playfully. Pony scoffed and pulled my hand off of his still blonde hair.

"I know that you love her, but is she the right gal, Darry? Soda told me about the ring and how you swear that you'll marry her someday. Don't you remember Sandy? Soda thought the same thing and look how that ended up. Darry, I don't want that to happen to you." I felt my heart drop to some area around my stomach. Pony didn't want her in his life.

"You hate her?" I mentally chided myself for the crack in my voice. Pony looked at me through his hardened eyes and shook his head sharply. He opened his mouth gaping like a fish out of water, but I wrapped him in a bear hug. In the first seconds of it he sat stock-still. I patted his back and he eagerly put his arms around mine.

"Darrel I find that I am hungry." Soda playfully yelled from somewhere in the house. I let go of Pony and got up pulling my wallet off of the dresser. Pony ran out of my room screaming at a much to high pitch level that I had hugged him. Rolling my eyes I jogged out of my room and scooped Pony onto my shoulder and walked to the truck with Soda on my heels.

"So are we going to the Dingo since Avengela is working there?" Soda sang. I pushed him into the passenger door and kept driving. _Damn Soda, how'd he know where I'd go,_ I thought. Soda just sat in the passenger seat chuckling to himself and talking in whispers to Pony.

TIME SKIP

I pulled into the parking lot of the Dingo, which was looking more beat up than ever. The farthest window on the right was still boarded up from that time Dally and a stranger got in a fight outside. I smiled and walked into the diner with Soda and Pony following me. A quick scan of the room and I chose our seats at one of the tables Angela serves. Soda pulled out a menu and tried to talk me into letting him only order two desserts. I had to tell him no twice and grab his collar more times than I could count so he wouldn't go up to the chef and order the two desserts.

"Hello, I'm Angela and I'll be your server today. What can I get for y'all?" She said without looking up.

"Well I'd like a burger with fries and you, baby." Soda joked. Angela's eyes shot up from her notebook and to Soda's grinning face. She huffed and rolled her eyes writing down something.

"Y'all want the usual?" She didn't have this accent, but it did make her even more attractive. I nodded and she smiled walking off making sure to swing her hips more than normal. Soda gave her a nice little whistle and I sank back into the seat happily. Things couldn't be that bad if she was joking around again.

"Hey, hey Darry? Is anybody home?" Pony sang.

"What no one's at our house. There better not be anyone there." I said starting to sit up more in my seat. Pony snorted and pushed me back down whispering something to Soda across the table. Just then Angela came with the meals.

"Here y'all go. Enjoy your meal." She said to everyone and then she leaned down to my ear, "I'm working late tonight, so if you could tell Jarrod to check in on the girls, I'd love you." With that she turned and walked of to another table. Pony kicked me under the table having heard what she said. I gave him a reproachful look and he coward back into his seat.

TIME SKIP

We were in the middle of lunch when Tim Shepard and his gang walked in. He had people cheering as they came in as if a rumble had just ended. Soda rolled his eyes but kindly bowed his head as they skipped passed us. They sat down in the two tables next to us. Angela walked out of the kitchen angrily, but quick curbed her hatred down to a grimacing smile.

"Hi what can I get you?" Her adorable accent was now missing and it made her seem so much colder.

"Come on baby, don't be snarky. I can make you happy." Chirped one of the guys. Everyone else at the table burst into laughter and fell onto each other. Angela just gritted her teeth and asked the question again. The guys all ordered some drink and flirted with her more. Soda cracked his knuckles and leaned forward ready to strike. I felt Pony tense up next to me and start to fidget waiting to be released. I rested back on the cushion of the seat trying and failing to look calm.

Tim leaned over to the restless guys and whispered loud enough for us to hear, "be nice, if I don't get this broad it's all your fault." I jumped out of my seat ready to rip off Tim's head. He just leaned back and laughed to himself. "I got Darry mad. Oh no!" He said with mock terror.

I ran up to him, but Soda was already hauling him out of his seat by the collar of his bulky jacket. The chef came out from the back brandishing his cleaver. The other gang tossed down a ten and ran outside pulling Soda with them. I put down a ten and five and followed them.

Soda was in the middle of their ring being pushed around by the guys. I ran up to Tim and shoved him into the circle too. He spun around making a very unflattering face and lunged at me. I swiftly spun away and Pony was right behind me ready to punch, which is exactly what he did. Tim fell back blood rushing from his now broken nose. He growled and lunged at Pony.

Big Mistake.

I grabbed him from behind and pushed him into the brick wall of the Dingo. Soda and Tim's gang were done pushing and were now crowding around us chanting. Pony backed up and ran home, the way I'd taught him.

"Don't you touch my kid brother or Angela. I will kill you next time." I said punching him with each word. If I had any doubts on his broken nose I didn't anymore. He looked at me with a swelling eye and bloody face smiling.

"You made a mistake. This isn't over, yet. Gangs are suppose to stick together, you're not a gang anymore." Tim walked from my loosened grip and walked away silently. We weren't a gang anymore, what does that mean? Tim disowned us. He was dead to me. I stalked off with my brothers following.

**FAST UPDATES! REVIEW FOR FAST UPDATING!**

**Really review**

**FLY ON,**

** xlabx7**


	8. Everyone can be Replaced

PONY POV

Things had changed since our fight with Tim. We weren't allowed to eat cake for breakfast or any meal the past two days. Soda and Darry fought again last night only that time it wasn't verbally. I had one of my nightmares again. The kind of nightmare I can't recall anything when I wake up. I think it is the biggest fear of mine. A fear that you want to keep secret forever so no one, including Soda, can know.

The fight was pretty cool to watch though. It wasn't like a horror or pointless beach movie it was intense disturbance. I felt guilty watching it, but I couldn't rip my eyes away. Each sickening crunch and crack of flesh hitting flesh entices you. The hypnotic pounding of fists is like a drum beat. Then the gang pulled them apart and I realized that both had tears of internal pain on their cheeks. They hugged it out and went separate ways.

Even reliving the memory of the fight makes my heartbeat speed. It's like a rumble, but I wasn't fighting. You can't help but get pumped and ready to jump in the battle.

My speeding heart missing a skip leaving a burning feeling in my chest the moment a small hand was laid on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and spun around trying to be calm and orderly. Now in front of me stood Angela.

"His nose is defiantly bruised and he'll need to ice it while Darry is gone. I don't know what got into him. He normally is calm and reserved. It's Tim. I swear that fight changed him, but he won't accept it or talk about it." She finished with a light sheen of tears lighting her eyes.

Leaning forward I wrapped an arm around her back and softly rubbed the small of it. "It isn't your fault. It's Tim's."

She turned confused and laughed, "Pony I know It isn't my fault. Darry never has been open and I can't make him. I'm sure he was happy to share feelings with your Dad or Mom, before…. But I'm fine if he doesn't trust me with it. As long as it isn't about another girl."

I smiled, "There isn't another girl."

She smirked at me and patted my shoulder, "There easily could be." With that she waltzed to the back door and turned around to finish, "Everyone is replaceable. You need to know that Pony. Try and get Darry to talk for me." She almost slipped out the screen door when Two-Bit came in the house.

He grabbed her by the waist and started swing dancing with her as he sang Hound Dog. She laughed and he sang louder until Soda came in a fiddled with our radio. The real version came pounding through the speakers. Two-Bit whipped Angela around faster and twirled her past the extent that it hurt my eyes. I laughed at her then sloppy dancing as she recovered from her tornado spin. Just as she began to take her steps at the right pace he swung her through his legs and back out.

Soda grabbed my hand and started to tango with me. He was laughing, but it sounded a little nasally. I joined in and we soon were tangoing through the halls as Two-Bit kept dancing around the living room and outside. Then like everyone song it finished and Two-Bit spun Angela onto the couch. We smiled and she quickly ran out of the house as Wild Thing started.

We all stared at the screen door and started laughing again. Two-Bit turned down the radio and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. Soda followed and came back in with two slices of cake. He handed me one and started eating his own with out a fork. I rolled my eyes and started to eat with a fork.

Two-Bit came back in and frowned, "I don't get any cake! What is this madness?" Soda just shrugged and mumbled something I couldn't understand. He then smiled and revealed a very chocolate mouth.

We all joked around and I waited for Darry to come home. I had to go to sleep before Darry came home. I silently vowed to talk to him tomorrow, for Angela. I didn't want her replaced.


	9. Still Together

_**It's my birthday, no joke. Review please, that's like all I want.**_

PONYBOY POV

I woke up before any birds had started singing or the sun had come up. Walking silently through the halls I rubbed the left over crud from my eyes and entered the bright kitchen.

Darry had all the lights on and he was softly humming along to the radio. He was cracking two eggs in the red-hot pan and I heard bacon sizzling.

"Darry, do you love Angela?"

He spun around confused and horrified, "Yes, why?"

"I was just wondering," Looking at Darry's face I knew he needed more information, "She came over yesterday and she said everyone was replaceable. I was worried."

"No, I am not replacing her Pony. That is impossible." I tried to mask the smile that lit up my entire face. Darry bent down and swung me over his shoulder laughing loudly. My hands slammed his back matching the beat of 'The Twist' and his heart. After a few minutes the song ended and Soda walked out of the bedroom.

"Will y'all shut up? The sun ain't even up yet," Soda said pushing his hair out of his eyes. Darry and I quickly wiped away our crazy smiles and became somber. Soda looked at both of us disbelief written all over his face, "Now you're quiet."

At that we all laughed until we had to lean on the counters. Soda calmed down first and he looked at Darry sadly, "Are you dumping Angela? I mean she ain't my favorite girl, but still I don't want that to happen."

"Everyone! Why do y'all think that? I am not dumping her," Darry then took a good look at Soda, "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Your fist."

"W-what did I do to it?" Horror washed over Darry's face.

"It's only bruised Angela told me."

"Angela knows. No wonder she keeps talking about us breaking up."

"Darry she just wants you to open up. What happened between you and Tim?" I told him sympathetically.

"He said we weren't a gang. He wouldn't have my back anymore. He wouldn't protect us. I've been pissed since, sorry." Soda had this shocked look on his face and I know my face resembled his. Darry tried to smile, but it ended up like a sickly grimace.

Soda cranked up the radio and looked in the pan, "I think this was burned a little." Darry cursed under his breath and tossed his eggs. We salvaged the bacon and nibbled on it while he cooked a new batch of scrambled eggs.

Leaning towards Soda I whispered, "Are Darry and Angela gonna get married?"

Soda snickered and nodded while Darry slightly blushed and said, "You need to work on whispering Pony. A lot." I sighed and finished my very crunchy bacon as Darry spooned out the cooked eggs.

Soda pulled out my seat and gestured with a flourish for me to sit in it. I chuckled and complied easily. Darry sat down and immediately dug in. Soda sat down across the table from me and winked before digging in also. I laughed and ate my eggs.

"Soda I'll drive you to work today."

"Darry, I'll drive myself to work and you drive from there."

"Sounds good, little buddy," Darry said while putting everyone's plates in the sink.

I whistled and walked over to the couch. As I sat down an energetic Two-Bit and Steve dashed through the door.

"Did we miss the soap opera?" Steve asked

"Darry, are you done with Angela, because I think she's crushing on me." Two-Bit giggled.

Darry calmly ran a hand down his face and stated, "There are no soap operas here Steve and I still am with Angela, I think."

"This is awkward because she doesn't love either of you. She loves me!" Steve joked.

Soda smirked and replied with, "Well all the blondes in this town love me."

Two-Bit gaped, "Sodapop Curtis you better run. YOU AIN'T TOUCHING MY BLONDES!" They ran out the door and kicked up dust in the yard. Darry stood in the doorway and smiled when he saw a familiar black head walking along the sidewalk.

"ANGE!" Angela looked up from the ground and smiled at Darry while shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

Angela walked off the sidewalk and into our yard, "Wanna walk with me?"

"Darry and I are drive-" Soda started.

"I'd love to," Darry jogged up to the sidewalk with her next to him. Soda frowned and waved good-bye to the boys and me before jumping into the car.

"Pony I need the keys, forgot them on the counter." I dashed in the house and grabbed the keys before walking them out to Soda. He smiled and ripped out of driveway.

"Oh Pony," Two-Bit sang. I looked over at him and to see he was standing in the oddest position. His hand held up one leg and his other hand was resting on his jutting out hip. I sighed and ran a hand through my still short hair.

"Two-Bit what do you want?"

"He only want s you Pony. You better run," Steve smiled. My eyes widened and I ran as fast as I could down the street.

After a minute I caught up with Darry and Angela. They both looked surprised and Angela calmly asked, "Why are hiding?"

"Two-Bit and Steve." Both of them nodded and let me use them as a hiding place until we got to Jarrod's house. I dashed in the open screen door and yelled a 'hello'. Jarrod rushed out of his room and gave me a high-five.

"How are you?"

I panted, "Steve and Two-Bit chased me. Did you hear about Darry and Angela?"

"They broke up? I heard her everyone can be replaced, what a lie," Jarrod scoffed.

"No, they're fine. I hope. It's crazy everyone makes an impression."

_**Review, for my birth. Check out my other stories.**_


End file.
